This section continues to provide expert physical and technological support for radiation treatment. This support consists of routine calibration and quality assurance of all radiation equipment and includes special dosimetry studies, computer-assisted treatment planning, and the design and development of special equipment tailored to special clinical needs. Regular checking of dosimetric and technical set-up aspects of radiation treatment will continue.